The Unsorted Child
by AshleiMalfoy
Summary: All magical children that attend Hogwarts are sorted into their respected houses. But what happens when the Sorting Hat cannot choose?  Rated T for very mild adult theme in first chapter
1. It Must Be Love

_[Ultimately this story features Canon history and characters, aside from Draco and Hermione being together and having a daughter. All the other pairings and children exist, except that Luna is with Neville, although she does still have her twins, Lysander and Lorcan, she just had them closer in age to when her peers had their children. Ron and Hermione broke up shortly after the war so Ron could pursue his Auror and Quidditch career. After a few years, Ron and Hermione were able to recommence their friendship. Harry and Ron, while at first skeptical, approve of Hermione and Draco being together. Harry's son Albus and Dulcie are the about the same age.]_

**The Unsorted Child**. 

_Chapter One: It Must Be Love. _

_This may seem a normal tale of sending your only child off to school, but in our world it is much different than it appears. In the world of Witches, Wizards and Magic, nothing is as it may seem. For every rule there is an exception, save a small few. Our world may look as though Chaos and Destruction rules it, but we like it that way. Now I shan't be telling you the tales of our infinite history. That would take a magnificent amount of time. Our story begins with the unlikely romance between a wizard and his greatest adversary. _

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Can I hate that I don't hate you?" Draco said with his typical sarcastic grin.

"No one told you to fall in love with me. That is entirely your fault."

"How are your beautiful brown eyes, my fault? How is your know-it-all attitude, that drives me bloody mad, my fault? How is the amazingness that is Hermione Granger, my fault?"

"'Amazingness' is not a word." She grinned, almost challenging him to have at her.

"Shut it, Hermione," he said reaching for her neck and pulling her close, "it's a word because I say it is." He then kissed her with all the passion his heart could muster. He loved this girl no matter what anyone, even his Awful Father, would say.

Draco Malfoy had fallen for Hermione Granger. He hadn't expected to, he'd even tried to fight and sabotage it. Fortunately he had failed in that; else we would not be able to tell the story of Dulcina Ariella Annebelinda Malfoy. Ah, I am getting ahead of myself, where were we...

Breaking their kiss, Hermione still feeling playful, whispered in his ear, "Wait until your Father hears of this." Laughing she jumped up and scampered out of the room. Draco's flat wasn't all that big, but it certainly held many places to hide.

"Oh no, you don't, come back here." he said chasing after her.

After a game of cat and mouse, Draco finally caught her at the top of the stairs. "Do you love me?" he asked breathing heavily from all the running.

"Of course I do." She said panting to catch her breath, "Why do you ask?"

"We should get married."

"Are you mad? I do love you, but we have only been a couple for a few months. Officially I have hated you longer than I have loved you."

"I know it's crazy and completely not like me, but with you Hermione I want to be different. I want to be the guy of your dreams. The one who wants you to know above all else, even though we have only been dating for 5 months, 3 weeks and 6 days, I love you and that will always be true. If you're not ready for marriage, I will wait. For you, I would wait forever."

She didn't know what to say, or rather how to say it, for she did love him. She knew in her heart that wasn't likely to change. She looked up into his pale grey eyes and knew what her answer was to be. Grabbing him by the hand she leads him to his bedroom and they sat down on his bed. "I will not be married in Malfoy Manor."

"Does this mean Yes?" he stammered.

"Yes this means yes, you idiot. Just wait until I am safely on Mars before you tell your father." She kissed him and they fell back onto the bed and made love for the first time as an engaged couple.


	2. Broomsticks & Birthday Surprises

_Chapter Two: Broomsticks and Birthday Surprises  
>11 years, 8 months, 3 weeks and 5 days later.<em>

"Good morning, Dad," Dulcie chimed skipping into the kitchen.

Draco never thought himself a father, but the first day he stared into his daughter's eyes and saw his looking back up at him, he couldn't picture life any other way. And when she was just two years old and spoke "Dada" for the first time, he could think of no better sound. As she grew up, she took on more and more of her mother's features. Although her hair was wavy and sleek, it was still the same hazelnut brown as her mothers.

"Happy Birthday, Dulcie! Your Mum is still asleep, so let's not wake her. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Can we go to the Café le Fleur, Dad, they do have the very best birthday breakfasts."

"We just went there last week,"

"I know but it is my birthday, so please Dad, please? Please!"

"Don't torture her, Draco, you been planning her birthday for weeks." Hermione said as she came into the kitchen, still in her Pajamas.

"Does this mean we're going?" Dulcie asked with an array of excitement.

"Yes Darling, we will be going."

"YAY! Thank you Dad, Thank you Mum!" she wailed running to her parents to hug them.

"All right, Pumpkin, go get ready." Hermione said to the child that was already running from the room. "Has post arrived?"

"No, it hasn't," sensing his wife's underlying fear, "It is still but 5 months left until school starts. Be calm she will get her Letter soon."

"I am just so worried she may not get a letter, we have yet to see any Magic from her. What if they took her Magic too?"

"They wouldn't do that. I accepted my punishment for my role in the war, I lived without Magic for an entire year and that is long over now. Aside from that, you were one of the main people that ended the war. They wouldn't do that to you."

"I suppose you're right. What if she is a squib?"

"Do you really think that we would beget a Magic-less child? I would love her no differently, but I doubt it."

"I just can't stop thinking about it, I was 4 the first time I used Magic and she is 11."

"Stop worrying so, you'll get wrinkles. I was 5 when I first used Magic. I turned Father's hair blue. He didn't care for that too much. What did you do?"

"You can't laugh. I mean it, it's embarrassing."

"I promise," Draco said already starting to look guilty.

"My mum and I were at the book store and Mrs. Chranzton took away my book because she said I was too small to read. I got really mad and suddenly all the items flew off the shelf and hit her."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Draco roared with laughter, his stomach ached he laughed so hard.

"You said you wouldn't laugh! You are such an ARSE!"

"Hermione, you made an aisle full of items hit an old lady because she took a book from you. How could I not laugh?"

"You could have tried to keep it in, I am sure half of London heard you. I am going to go see what Dulcie is wearing today, she has spending an awful lot of time with Lysander and Lorcan, and they are just like Luna."

"She's not going to start wearing turnips for earrings?"

"I hope not." Hermione chuckled as she left the kitchen and headed to Dulcie's room, while Draco headed to his study to get Dulcie's birthday presents.

Walking into his study, he pulled out his wand and went to corner of the room and muttered, "Ostium Apertum." Suddenly a small door appeared. Draco taped the door with his wand 5 times and it opened. Such precautions were necessary, as Dulcie had a knack of finding her presents no matter where they were hidden. For her birthday, Draco had gotten her a Lightning Strike 3000, the fastest racing broom galleons could buy. Looking at the broom made him miss his old Nimbus 2001, it was lost some time ago, but this broom made the Nimbus 2001 look like a feather duster. Hermione almost wouldn't let him buy it for Dulcie, for fear that she might fall off it and get hurt. They had also gotten her an owl for when she went off to school as well as several books and a Diary. Draco spent several weeks checking, double checking and triple checking to make sure there wasn't a part of someone's soul living in it. "Praeligo," he cast, and all the presents began to wrap themselves with the brightly colored wrapping paper Hermione had picked out.

"I do think this is the first birthday she hasn't found her gifts early. It was smart to hide them with Magic" Hermione said walking into the study, dressed in her olive colored robes.

Setting the parcels down, he reached for her and lightly kissed her lips, "I do love you in green."

"You'll just 'love' Dulcie's outfit then. She has decided on a muggle's witch costume. Complete with a green tutu and black and green striped knee high stockings."

"Are we really letting her out of the flat in muggle clothing?"

"It's her birthday and as long as her knickers are covered and she doesn't look like a harlot, I am okay with it."

"I guess since it is her birthday. How do we want to get to Café le Fleur, Floo or Apparate?"

"Floo is fine. Side-Along apparition makes Dulcie ill."

The rest of that day went according to Draco's plan. They had breakfast at Café Le Fleur and spent part of the day at Malfoy Manor, where Dulcie opened all her birthday gifts. To say that she was completely spoiled would be an understatement. In addition to the gifts from her parents she also received ten full sets of robes for school, two sets of dress robes, and a set of books about dragons, spells and Quidditch, and that was just from her Grandfather. Narcissa got her an emerald locket and a set of vanity mirrors. She had also received many owls from friends and family, including a satchel of edible dark marks and other sweets from George. So far this was her best birthday.

That is until Draco gave her first flying lesson. At first she was doing well, trying to keep up with her father when she saw the most beautiful bird she had ever seen. It was the color of roses at dawn with rather long turquoise tail feathers. She began to chase it, higher and higher into the clouds, determined to catch it and take it home.

"Dulcie come down from there," Draco yelled as he flew toward her.

Dulcie had almost caught the bird, when she realized she couldn't breathe, her broom started to shake and vibrate and she didn't know what to do. Suddenly the bird was gone and she was falling. She was falling so fast that she couldn't muster the words to scream. Draco flew as fast as he could, knowing instinctively that he wouldn't reach her before she hit the ground; "HERMIONE!" He screamed hoping she would see what was happening.

Hermione looked up and as fast as she realized what was going on, a bright flash of red light burst across the sky, and Dulcie was gone. She had vanished.


	3. Post War Flashback

_Chapter Three: Post War Flashback_

_19 Years ago._

In the months after the fall of Lord Voldemort, Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister of Magic. His first task was to issue the punishments for Voldemort's followers. Many of the witches and wizards claimed to be under the Imperious Curse as they did after that terrible night in Godric's Hollow so many years ago. However, Kingsley saw right through their lies. He knew they deserved to be in Azkaban but he also no longer trusted the Dementors. Kingsley formed a committee to go over various punishments in order to find which suited the crimes best. Many of the Order were in this Committee, including Ron, Harry and Hermione. Several punishments were thought of, some suggested death, but the Minister thought that was too easy.

"Why not death, they would have killed us if they had half a bloody chance." Ron said, irritated at the thought of all the Death Eaters just staying in a prison guarded by Aurors.

"We cannot rule over the Wizarding World killing off the people that we deem to be wrong or evil. We have to show that we are better than that. We must find the punishment that suits them individually."

At this point the room erupted in argument for the fifth time that day. Everyone just wanted to see the Death Eaters pay for what they had done. Some just wanted to this to be over and return to regular life, but Ron just wanted a chance to be the one wielding the punishments. He still felt an enormous amount of sadness over losing Fred. This loss has his family in an almost constant state of grieving; George wouldn't even sleep in his own room, choosing to bunk with Percy instead.

"Quiet," Hermione said, getting no response, "I SAID TO SHUT IT!" The room fell into silence, not many had ever heard Hermione yell like that. "The one thing they all seem to hate the most is Muggles. Right? So make them live like one. Not just take away their wands but their Magic altogether."

"Interesting. Should it be a permanent Magic removal or temporary?" Mr. Weasley chimed in.

"I think that it should be based on their crimes. Some of the Death Eaters only sided with Voldemort because they felt it was the only option. I think that a Truth Potion and an Aura Revealing Spell would force them to not only tell the truth but tell us if they are capable of showing remorse. It would help to know whether or not they even have any redeeming qualities."

"I do rather like this idea. Hermione you're brilliant! Show of wands, how many of you agree with Hermione's idea." Kinsley asked. Everyone raised their wand. "So it is decided. Hermione welcome to the Ministry. You will be in charge of running this department until completion. You will handle administering the Potions and interviewing Death Eaters and classifying them into levels 1-5, as well noting any recommendations. You are allowed four assistants of your choosing. I will expect a full report at the end of each day" Kingsley stated.

The room started to clap and offer their Congratulations to Hermione. Shocked and blushing, she stood up to speak, "Thank you so very much, Minister, and I will not disappoint you." The room again cheered.

Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione worked long hours and managed to interview all of the Death Eaters and Supporters of Voldemort. All except for three; she had saved the Malfoys for last. She wasn't sure why she had put them off; she just didn't want to do their interview. Nevertheless it had to be done.

"Hannah, could you please bring the Malfoys and put them into Interview 1, 2 and 3. Thank you."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Hannah left the room and walked down the hall to the Holding Prison. It was far less crowded than it had been 12 days ago. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Draco, please follow me." She said unlocking their rooms.

The slender blonde family stood up and followed Miss Abbott. She put them in their separate rooms and went to tell Hermione, "They are ready for you; I have already prepared the potions as well."

"Thank you Hannah. If you go notify two of the Aurors to come stand guard, you may leave for the day." Hannah nodded and left the room.

Hermione went into the first room where Narcissa awaited her. "What have I to do?"

"You're going to drink these two potions, and then I will ask you many questions about your part in the war. If I think that, with the proper rehabilitation, that you can return to the wizard community and not be a threat to others, then you will not return to Jail."

"That's it? Well go on then." Narcissa grabbed the two potion vials and drank them both and slunk back into her chair. After a few moments, she began to weep; the potions had clearly begun to take effect.

Hermione had seen this a few times since the interviews begun, at first she had felt sorry for them. The Pure of Heart potion not only revealed your aura but it made you consciously aware of all your worst deeds. Of all the people Hermione had encountered, Augustus Rookwood's reaction to the potions was the worst. Once it took effect, Rookwood seemed to be physically pained. Hermione couldn't even complete the interview; all he could do was repeat his apologies over and over. Yet she did not feel any remorse for Fred's killer.

After that, Hermione learned that those who had committed the worst crimes didn't need Azkaban, the potion would drive them mad and they would be sent to St. Mungo's. "Mrs. Malfoy, are you ok? Would you like some water?"

"I am fine. I deserve Azkaban. I just- I just stood there- for years. Never said anything. Never helped. Looked the other way. I am dreadful and my son. Look what I have done to my son," Narcissa dissolved into tears once more.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I only have a few questions. First, why did you rejoin the Dark Lord?"

"Lucius said there wasn't another option. The first time he joined because he was young and stupid. This time he said Voldemort threatened to kill us. To kill our boy and make us watch. I begged Lucius to hide Draco, but he said it wouldn't work. He said it was better to side with Voldemort because if he took over we would be alive and if he were defeated, we would be jailed but still alive."

"Did you ever kill or torture anyone?"

"I never killed but I was ordered to torture people on many occasions."

"If you were released, what would you do with your freedom?"

"I would embrace hospitality and beg the Wizarding World for forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it, but I would never stop trying to earn it."

"In my opinion, Mrs. Malfoy, your actions during the War were based on your desire to keep your family safe. While I disagree with your methods of doing so, I cannot leave it from the records. I do believe that you have done many awful things and that you are sorry for your actions. My recommendation for your punishment is that you be striped of your Magic for no less than one year."

"What do you mean no Magic."

"It means exactly that. However, my recommendation isn't your punishment. The final sentencing will be held today at 4:30. After your sentencing the Minister will cast his spell and you will be sent home via Portkey with further instructions."

The blonde woman nodded her head and Hermione led her out of the room. The Aurors were waiting and one escorted Mrs. Malfoy to the Courtroom.

Hermione entered the second interview room. Lucius sat in the corner furthest from the room, hunched over and sulking. "You intend on giving me the worst punishment you can give, don't you?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't, you do happen to be a vile, atrocious excuse for a man. However, this is not the case. I am to give you two potions and interview you once they have taken effect. Drink these." She said handing him the vials.

Within minutes Lucius' already pale face had gone white, Hermione feared he would be another person off to a room at St. Mungo's. "I don't have many questions for you as I already know you have murdered and tortured people. First, are you Sorry?"

From there, the interview only took a few more minutes. In that time, Hermione started to almost feel sorry for the man that sat before her. In the end, she gave him the same recommendation as his wife and sent him to the Courtroom.

Then it was down to one- Draco Malfoy.


	4. Draco Malfoy & the Very Worst Punishment

_Chapter Four: Draco Malfoy and the Very Worst Punishment._

"Hello Granger." he said as Hermione walked into the room. Draco was leaning against the wall behind the desk.

"Hello Malfoy. Please take your seat and drink both of these." Hermione handed Draco the two vials and went to grab some water. She had heard some people complain about the flavor of the potions and if anyone would complain, surely Draco would. Returning to the room, she observed Draco sitting at the desk with his head resting on his palms, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." He grumbled.

"Why did you accept the task to kill Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione cut straight to the hard questions; she saw no point in beating around the bush.

"If your whole family practically depended on you following His orders, could you say no? Now ask me what you really wanted to ask."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask me if I would have actually killed Dumbledore."

"To save you own skin, I imagine you would have."

"I SAID ASK ME!" Draco screamed, his face red with an almost pain stricken look on his face.

"W-Wo-Would you have killed Professor Dumbledore?"

"No. No I wouldn't have killed him. He is the only one, Hermione. The only one ever to have seen any good in me. Ever." Draco was shaking; he had never admitted that out loud before.

Hermione was taken aback by his outburst. "If you care about being good, then why have you been such a prat? Why have you bullied and been such a vile git to anyone who crossed you? you were even wretched to people didn't cross you. I never did anything to you except be muggle-born, yet you harassed me for years."

"It is easier to do what is expected of you, than it is to be the person you want to be. Imagine things from my perspective. I was born into a family that cared for only one thing: Blood Status. Before I could fully know better, I had already been sorted. To have been different, would have meant to be alone and I wasn't brave enough to stand out. I could say I was sorry, but that wouldn't be nearly enough." Draco finished staring directly into Hermione's eyes; she felt as though he was peering into her very soul. In that moment, she knew that he was telling the truth, and not just because of the potion; but on a much deeper level.

"I understand. If granted your freedom, what would you do with it?" She asked.

"I want to go back to school and finish my seventh year. I aim to take the N.E.W.T. classes in hopes of landing post there as the Potions Professor."

"How do we know we can trust you around students?"

"I wouldn't expect to be trusted at first, but I would hope that people could learn to."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Draco's voice lowered to barely a whisper and his lip trembled, "I am responsible for one death."

"Whose?" Hermione asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Professor Lupins."

"You did not kill Professor Lupin. Antonin Dolohov killed him, there were several witnesses."

"Did anyone tell you WHY Lupin was even dueling Dolohov? Or did everyone leave that part out? I was trying to leave. I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to fight. I wanted to go home. Dolohov called me a coward; threatened to 'Do the world a favor," Draco was nearing a frantic state; pacing back and forth. "I didn't have a wand, not that I even cared to use it. And that's when Lupin came between us. He protected me and died trying."

"That wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! How can I not feel guilty? After all the times I spoke poorly of him. After everything I have done. He protected me and he died, Hermione. His son doesn't have a dad because of me. His son will grow up without a dad because of me. How is that fair? I didn't deserve it. I still don't." Draco stood there, arms to his side. He didn't care if she saw him crying; he couldn't hold in his guilt any longer.

If Hermione wasn't there to witness it, she would never have believed Draco was capable of tears. "You had no control over the situation, Draco but it really wasn't your fault. I know it is sad that it happened but you mustn't waste the sacrifice he made for you. That would truly be a pity."

Draco nodded, knowing what she said was true, but still his heart hurt thinking the world was short a man as noble as Remus Lupin.

"That's all my questions. The minimum punishment is one year without Magic; this is what I have noted as my recommendation for you. After we are finished here, I will escort you to the Courtroom for the Sentencing Hearing. Do you need a moment before we leave?"

"No." Draco said, "but you can have these back." and he handed her the two full vials.

Completely bewildered, Hermione could barely get out the words, "You didn't take the potions?"

"No, part of gaining others trust is confessing my misdeeds willfully. I can't do that under the effects of a potion. I do swear to the Almighty Wizard God that I told you the full truth, sparing no details."

Hermione knew he hadn't lied; even he couldn't have faked the interview they'd just had.

"I do believe you. We need to hurry, the hearing starts in 10 minutes."

They left the interview room and made their way to the courtroom. When they entered Courtroom 239, everyone was ready to proceed, so they took their seat.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Step forward." Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood up and did as instructed. "I have read over the notes from your interviews; it seems that you both regret much of your involvement with Voldemort. Mrs. Malfoy, while it is noble to do what it takes to protect ones family, there is a point when one must ask for help. You took the route easiest for you and there is no honor in that." Kingsley's voice echoed throughout the room, "However, you did, at our greatest time of need, assist in helping Harry conceal his faked death. For you I have this sentence: You are to be stripped of Magic for a period no less than one year. In that time, you must spend 100 hours at Muggle orphanages and soup kitchens helping those in need. It is time that we rise above this notion of pure-blood supremacy, we are better than that. You may be seated."

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy, to say that you had any redeeming qualities would be a lie, for I have seen none in you. However, it appears that Miss Granger has seen something and believes you can do better. I trust Hermione, although I do not agree with her recommended sentence. You had numerous chances to ask for help and you didn't. To call you a coward would be an insult to cowards, so your punishment is this: You will be stripped of your Magic for Five Years. During that time you must complete 1000 hours of supervised community service by helping out at Muggle Schools and Orphanages. You are also to assist in the reconstruction of Hogwarts, which includes a heavy donation on your part. In addition to that, upon completion of your community service, you are to go to Hogwarts and spend no less than 10 hours teaching what you've learned in the Muggle World to the Muggle Studies students. Have you anything to say?'

"No Sir." Lucius said looking at his feet.

"Then you may also sit down. Mr. Draco Malfoy, please step forward." Kingsley said while skimming over the notes Hermione handed him. "So you want to complete your schooling, is that correct?"

"Yes Sir, Mr. Shacklebolt sir."

"You aim to be Potions Master?" Kingsley asked looking up at him.

"Yes Sir."

"That is a high aspiration, Mr. Malfoy. Hermione seems quite pleased with your interview. She thinks that of all the Death Eaters, you are the one with the most hope for a future. I will not diminish that. Therefore, I am sentencing you to live without Magic for one year. I am also granting you permission to return to Hogwarts to finish your final year, but you will be on a very short leash. You cannot miss class for any reason, you will not play Quidditch, and if you are caught bullying any student at all you will lose your Magic. Permanently. Your one year without Magic will begin after you finish your final year at Hogwarts. Do you have anything to say?"

"No sir."

"Then we are finished here." Kingsley said as he rose from his seat and left the room.

After the hearing, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were taken to be stripped of their Magic, while Hermione took Draco to Diagon Alley. After all, they had a lot of shopping to do if they both were to start school in a week.


	5. The Hollow

_Chapter 5- The Hollow_

_[Back to the present time]_

After a moment to process what had just happened, Hermione ran towards Draco, "What happened! Where did she go?"

Landing on the ground, Draco threw his broom aside, "I don't know. One minute we were just flying and then that blasted bird flew by and Dulcie chased after it. Her broom wasn't meant to fly that high; next thing I know she was falling, and then she just disappeared."

"Did you cast a spell? I saw red light."

"I didn't cast a spell."

Hermione was in a frantic state of worry. Her baby was missing and no one could seem to figure out where she was. Narcissa put her hand on her shoulder, "Hermione, she will be okay, we will find her. Do you have any ideas where she may have gone?"

"What do you mean where she may have gone? Narcissa she DISAPPEARED." Hermione wasn't thinking clearly or she might have understood what Narcissa had meant.

"No Dear, I mean, is it possible she apparated? Dire circumstances have been known to get children to use their magic unknowingly."

Then it dawned on her and Hermione understood. "There are a million places she could be. I don't even know where to begin." Hermione sat down in the patio chair, trying to calm herself down.

Nobody knew what to do next. Dulcie could have been anywhere and Hermione still wasn't convinced that Dulcie had simply vanished. "Where did that bird come from? It looked like a phoenix but the colors were different."

"I don't know, once Dulcie disappeared, the bird was gone too." Draco replied. "I don't think it was a real bird. Something about the way it was flying, just seemed- off."

Lucius shifted in his chair, his eyes staring off in the distance. Taking notice of this, Narcissa whispered to him, "What aren't you saying my dear?" She knew his guilty face all too well, he was hiding something and she was very worried about her grand-daughter.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything." he replied, still staring toward the setting sun.

No longer whispering, "Lucius if you have done something, we need to know, think of your Grand-Daughter, she could be anywhere." Narcissa almost pleaded with him

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Hermione screamed, leaping from her seat. "Where is my daughter?"

"I didn't- I didn't send her anywhere, I just conjured the bird. I th-th-thought that maybe the distraction might get her to use M-M-Magic." Lucius stammered, he wasn't trying to hurt his precious grandchild, but he didn't want people to think she was a squid either.

"You. Did. WHAT! Father are you mad? What if she's hurt somewhere? What if we don't find her." Draco was trying with all his efforts to control his temper, but thinking of his little angel hurt somewhere, made him lose it. With a small swish of his hand, he sent the patio table flying; he lunged at his father. Before his mother or Hermione could stop him, Lucius was on the flat of his back and Draco was on top of him, hitting his father's face as hard as he could.

Trying to separate them, Hermione resorted to the only spell she could think of: "LEVICORPUS!" She wailed and instantly Lucius and Draco were suspended mid-air, still trying to throw punches at each other. "Will you two cut it out? Dulcie is still missing and fighting will not bring her back!"

They stopped flailing fists and regained their composure. Lucius was the first to speak, "Hermione, Draco, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for all this, I just wanted to coax some magic out of her."

Releasing the spell, she lowered them to the ground. She walked up to Lucius and smacked him across his already bruised and bleeding face. "I understand that you are sorry, but I will never forgive you for this." Hermione turned around and headed up the staircase, towards the Manor's Owlery.

Before she could make it half way up the stairs an eagle landed on her shoulder, with a bright pink and orange envelope attached to its leg. Hermione retrieved the letter and immediately opened it. The letter only contained two words written in a very familiar scrawl:

_Missing Something?_

Instantly Hermione felt a wave of relief wash over her. Smiling she turned to Draco, "I know where she is!" She grabbed him by the hand and apparated to get their baby girl. They landed on their friend's steps and knocked on the door.

"Hey. Come in, come in! Shut the door behind you, we have had an awful lot of Wrackspurts lately and my minds fuzzy enough as it is." Luna said as she led Draco and Hermione into their sitting room.

"Where is Dulcie? Is she okay?" Hermione said eagerly.

"Oh she's fine, she turned up after we put out the Nargle traps. She gave the twins quite a fright when they went into their playroom."

"Can we go get her? This whole day has been a total nightmare."

"Sure but take these." Luna handed them ear muffs, "For the Wrackspurts. They are under the Willow in the backyard." Noticing their confusion, Luna motioned for them to follow her.

They followed Luna into her backyard, where they found a rather large tree. Behind the tree, they found the door to the Hollow. "Dulcie?" Hermione said as she knocked on the door.

The door swung open and Dulcie came skipping out, followed by her two identical best friends, "Mummy, Mummy! Did you see me flying? I was ever so high and then I was falling and then I was here. This has been a very great birthday."

"Dulcie, how did you get here?"

"Mummy I just wanted to go somewhere safe."

"Why here, angel?"

"Because Mummy, you can't fall out of the sky if you're under a tree!" said Dulcie with the same as-a-matter-of-fact attitude that Hermione was known for in school.

Hermione pulled Dulcie into a hug, so thankful that she was safe. "Luna thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found her."

"It was no trouble at all. Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" Luna said wandering off towards the garden.

"We are going to head home. I will send you an owl later."

Hermione and Draco made their way home and tucked Dulcie into bed. After the day they'd had, everyone could use some shut eye. "Today has been one Hell of a day." Draco said walking into their bedroom; taking off his shirt and trousers, climbing into bed.

"I don't want to ever go through something like this again. I am starting to think her being a squib might not be such a bad thing." Hermione said opening the window to let the cool night draft into their room.

"Hermione, our daughter literally disappeared out of the sky today, and reappeared 100 miles away at her best friend's house. I would not call her a squib."

At that very moment, a small snowy owl flew through the open window with a very familiar Letter tied to its foot.


	6. Fireworks and Adversaries

_Chapter 6: Fireworks and Adversaries. _

In the few weeks since receiving Dulcie's Hogwarts Letters, the Malfoys had to avoid the Muggle World as Dulcie was very pleased, running about shouting "I am a Witch. I am going to learn spells and turn Father into a ferret." Draco was not happy that Hermione had shared that memory with their daughter, but Hermione still ached with laughter thinking about it.

As August was nearing its end they decided it was time to take a trip to Diagon Alley. September 1st was around the corner and the 11am train waits for no one. "Draco we will need to stop by Gringott's, Madam Malkin's, Eeylope's, Flourish and Blotts—"

Draco cut her off, "Darling, I know where we need to go, I have been school shopping before."

"We also have to stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies to return that Broom." she said pointing to Dulcie's Lightning Strike.

"Do we really have to? She adores that broom."

"Yes. We have to. She can get a broom next year after she'd had proper lessons at school."

Draco knew there was no use trying to change her mind. Dulcie's birthday had terrified Hermione more than she would let on. It was a wonder she said next year. "Alright then, we better be off. Dulcie, time to go!" he shouted, calling his daughter from her room.

Moments later, she appeared wearing a muggle jeans and a RedVines t-shirt with rain boots. "I'm ready, let's go."

"How many times has she seen that dreadful musical?" Draco asked Hermione, somewhat annoyed at his daughter's fondness for a play that portrayed him so poorly.

"I don't know- a few maybe. She likes to go to the theater to watch Luna's plays. Besides, the reviews that "A Very Potter Musical" is getting. It will be around for a while."

"But I do not have a small- you know what."

"Of everything in the play, that is what bothers you? That's hilarious."

"Well I don't!"

"Draco, I know. I have seen it. Now we really must go."

Hermione threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace and a few moments later they were in Diagon Alley. First they headed to Gringott's to fill their money bags and from there went to Florish and Blotts for Dulcie's spellbooks. After that they went to get parchment and quills from Scribbulus Writing Instruments.

"Mum, can we go get my wand now?"

"We have a few more stops to go and then we get your wand. I do believe your father would like to get lunch soon."

They went about with their shopping and nearly had gotten everything on the list. For lunch, they went to the Leaky Cauldron for some turkey sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Before they stopped for lunch, Draco went to return the broom, while Hermione was at the Apothecary getting Dulcie's potion making kit ingredients. While at Quality Quidditch Supplies, Draco had discovered a miniature Quidditch Pitch, complete with two teams that were charmed into replaying any Quidditch mame you wanted it to. He was so enthralled with his new purchase that he barely touched his turkey sandwich at lunch.

Reminding Draco they still had another shop to go to, Hermione headed back down Diagon Alley, leaving him to his new toy. Finally—Olivanders. Dulcie had been patiently, and sometimes impatiently, waiting to go to this store for some time.

"Hello, Miss Granger has it been that long? My, how time flies." Ollivander greeted them like an old friend.

"It really does sir, although I am Mrs. Malfoy now." Hermione replied warmly.

"Congratulations to you then! If I'm remembering correctly and 10 and a quarter inch, Vine with Dragon's Heart String for you, Mrs. Malfoy. And who might this adorable child be?"

"I am Dulcina Ariella Annebelinda Malfoy, but you can call me Dulcie. I am going to Hogwarts this year and I need a wand."

"Excellent, then shall we get started? Which is your wand arm?"

"I am left handed Mr. Ollivander, sir."

He walked to the shelf and reached for several wands, "Try this one, cedar, unicorn tail hair, 11 inches." He handed Dulcie the wand and she gave it a flick. Nothing happened. Tossing it back into its box, he offered her a different wand. "Try this one, 14 inches, Rosewood, Phoenix Feather."

The doorbell chimed and Draco walked in, "Any luck finding a wand?" he asked.

"No, not yet, but we have only tried a couple." Hermione answered.

Several wands later, Ollivander was starting to wonder if he ever would find her wand, when he had an idea. "Recently, I have been dabbling in wand making materials from other countries. Surprisingly, Japan and Australia have many superb wand crafting items. I have only made a few wands using them, I didn't intend to sell them, however they are the last I have for Dulcie to try." Ollivander went to the back storage room of his shop and returned with seven boxes, all contains very beautiful, intricate wands. "This first one is eucalyptus, a dual core of phoenix and hippogriff feathers, 12 inches, swishy but sturdy." He handed it to Dulcie, who swished with all her might trying to get it to do something, with no luck. This was not her wand either. "Try this one, 14 inches, kaya, billywig stinger, flexible." A very nice wand, but was also not hers.

"Mum, are you sure I am a witch? These wands don't seem to like me very much?" Dulcie was feeling very disheartened.

"Honey, there is a wand for you, sometimes finding it takes a while." Hermione hugged her daughter trying to offer some comfort.

The doorbell chimed again, only this time two families walked in, each had a daughter about Dulcie's age. One girl was tall and had fair skin with short blonde hair, while the other girl was a little shorter with really long auburn hair braided down her back. Before Dulcie could greet them the blonde girl spoke up, "How long are we to wait to get my wand?" she demanded.

"Just a few moments, were nearly finished. You may have a seat, I'll be with you soon." Ollivander motioned toward the chairs by the fire place. Looking rather annoyed, the blonde girl sat down with her friend. Turning back to assisting Dulcie, Olivander said "Let's try this one: 15 inches, reed, demiguise hair, whippy."

Dulcie took the wand and balanced it in her hand for a moment before handing it back to Ollivander, "This isn't it either." With a sign, Dulcie sat down next to her mum.

"Try this one. 14 and a quarter inch, ivy handled gingko containing and blended core of Veela hair and fairy wings."

"Aren't Veela wands unsafe for anyone that isn't a Veela?" Hermione asked.

"Normally, however the gingko is good for calming such temperamental cores. Here you go, give it a wave."

Dulcie's fingers had barely touched the wand when it began to emit sparks of all colors. Not just her wand, but _every _wand in the store. Red Sparks, Green Sparks; the entire store was illuminated. When she gave it a wave, as she had been instructed, it appeared as if hundreds fireworks went off in the small shop. Had Hermione not known any better, she would have though George had set off some Wild-fire Wiz-Bangs. Dulcie was in awe of her new wand and continued to dance around the shop, swishing at random. Dancing sparklers littered the floor and before anyone could stop her, Dulcie had the other wands not only sending out sparks, but also flying around the room.

"Dulcie please bring me your wand, we should put it away before someone gets hurt," Hermione said.

"But Mum, I am having so much fun!" With that Dulcie spun around laughing happily that she had finally found her wand. She was starting to feel dizzy from spinning and fell down, immediately, as if under immense pressure, the wands nearest Dulcie exploded. The loud band scared the child and she ran for her mother.

Unfortunately, Dulcie wasn't the only one afraid; the blonde girl and her friend stood up, shaking the soot from their nice silk robes; they had fallen into the fireplace and were very dirty.

The blonde girl, who was the filthiest of the pair, also had several tears in her robes. These robes were beyond the repair of magic. "You bloody idiot! My robes are RUINED!" she shrieked.

"Lucinda it was an accident and we can get new robes." Lucinda's mother said trying to help get some of the dirt off her.

The other girl didn't say anything, but she was definitely not pleased either.

"We will just come back tomorrow. Come Lucinda." Lucinda's mother said and with that both families were gone.

"I am so sorry Mr. Ollivander. We can pay to fix what's been broken."

"It's quite alright Mr. Malfoy. It's expected, when a wand chooses its witch or wizard, nearly anything can happen. I am indeed happy that we found her wand. And what a show this was. That will be twelve galleons please."

Draco handed him the gold and they left Ollivander to clean his shop. The three Malfoys went home, where Hermione packed Dulcie's trunk and rechecked her list of things to do.

"Dad, can I hold my wand?" Dulcie asked.

"Most definitely not; after today, you're lucky your Mum is even letting you take it to school." Having a sudden mischievous idea, Draco added, "Now, if you would like to go see "A Very Potter Musical" again, I will happily let you play with your wand there."


	7. Welcome to Hogwarts

_Chapter Seven: Welcome to Hogwarts._

"Mum, Dad, Wake Up! WAKE UP! We'll be late. Mum. Mum. MUUUUMMM! WAKE UP." Dulcie yelled jumping on her parent's bed.

Whispering under the covers Draco said, "How much longer should we pretend to be sleeping?"

"Just a few more moments should do." Hermione said whispering back.

"Please wake up. I don't want to miss the train." Dulcie said dropping to her bum on her parent's bed.

"Alright, alright, we're awake." Hermione said, pulling the covers from over her head. "Is your trunk packed?"

"I packed it yesterday and I need another trunk." Dulcie answered.

"Why do you need another trunk?" Draco asked.

"All the robes Grandpa got me, won't fit in the first one."

"You don't need a second trunk, you just need a spell! I know just the one that came in handy on a _camping trip_ once." Hermione said with a smile.

"Is that the same charm you put on your purse? I swear you could fit our entire flat in there." Draco said as he walked into their wardrobe.

Hermione got out of bed, put on her house coat and went to the kitchen to prepare a small breakfast of beans on toast. "Dulcie breakfast is ready, eat quickly, we need to leave soon." Hermione sat her daughter's breakfast on the table and returned to her room to get dressed with a bit of toast and marmalade for herself.

"Where's mine?" Draco asked as his favorite brown eyed witch walked in, taking the last bite of her toast. He kissed her lips and tasted the sweet citrus.

"On the kitchen counter," Hermione replied pulling away from him. "While you eat, can you make the Portkey? I already registered that we would be making one today."

"Yes, dear," Draco replied and walked out of the room.

Hermione finished getting dressed and went to assist Dulcie with making more space in her trunk. She also made sure that she had packed everything she and Draco would need, as they would be staying in their flat in Hogsmead during the school year. Draco was the Potions Professor and had been at his post for nearing 18 years. Hermione ran a book store in Hogsmead (complete with a muggle book section!) So it was more convenient to have a home in the wizard village than to live apart for so long. Once everyone was ready to go Hermione magically shrunk their trunks to the size of thimbles and put them in her robe pocket. Before they left Draco made sure their summer flat was locked and secured, after all it would be quite a while until they saw it again. The family of three huddled around the Portkey and a few whirling moments later they were standing on that familiar platform between nine and ten.

The Hogwarts Express gleamed and at first sight Dulcie let out a stifled fit of giggles, "Mum, can Lorcan and Lysander sit in our compartment?"

"Yes they can. I imagine their father will sit with us too. Are you excited about having Neville as your Herbology Professor?" Hermione asked looking over the crowd as a familiar red-haired family caught her eye, she smiled meekly.

Some things had changed since the war, but Draco and Ron still weren't fond of each other. Ron approved of them being together, but only because it makes Hermione happy. That didn't mean he liked Draco and it certainly didn't mean they were friends.

Hermione's relationship with Ron fell apart after the war when Hermione and Harry got most of the attention while Ron was pushed from the limelight. He became very jealous and chose to pursue his Quidditch career while still working in the Auror Department. With so much to do and very little time for Hermione, they broke it off. Their friendship, although strained, remained intact. It was however, put to the test when Hermione began dating Draco. After several fights and numerous shouting matches, Ron and Draco decided that they didn't want to see Hermione cry anymore. They would simply not speak to each other unless they had to. A few years later Ron met Zoe while tracking a lead on dark wizards. Since then the feuding had all but ceased and Ron and Draco could be cordial to each other. Draco's name was even on the invitation to Ron and Zoe's wedding, although Hermione suspected that was Zoe's doing.

Hermione waved to Ron and Zoe who were standing with Bill, Fleur, Harry and Ginny. After a few minutes of chatting with them, Hermione, Draco and Dulcie got on the train and found an empty compartment. They were joined just barely before the clock struck eleven by Neville and his twin sons.

"Love her to bits but that woman drives me mad sometimes. Adding Nargle repellent to my trunk and I—I don't know what this is but she said I had to have it," Neville said as he held up what appeared to be braided roots of several sapling trees, wrapped in demiguise hair. Seeing his sons staring at him with mischievous smiles, he added, "Don't tell your mother I said that."

"Why didn't Luna come along?" Hermione asked. "Surely she doesn't want to stay home alone all year."

"She's staying behind for a while. At least until the nausea goes away." Neville said with a smile.

"You sly fox, when is she due?" Draco asked giving Neville a pat on the shoulder.

"Early spring, the healers at St. Mungo's say March."

"Congratulations Neville." Hermione said giving Draco a grin.

The rest of their journey to Hogwarts was spent in a cheerful mood by playing wizard chess and some muggle game Hermione brought called Scrabble. Draco was quite good at it and she was not accustomed to losing. Before long the bell chimed, signaling that their trip was coming to an end. The three first years changed into their school robes.

The train stopped in front of the Hogwarts platform. Hagrid was waiting to take his annual boat ride across the lake with the first years.

"Hullo 'Ermione an' Mr. Malfoy. Welcome back ter school" Hagrid said happily.

"Hi, Hagrid, good to see you," Hermione replied.

"Bringin' yer little one ter school at las'. Blimey how time flies. Well I mus' be getting' back to the firs' years. I'll be seein' you two later then."

"We can do tea on Friday if you would like." Hermione replied.

"Tha'll do me jus' fine. Talk ter ya later," Hagrid returned his attention back to the first years and he directed them to each choose a boat.

A while later, Hermione and Draco were seated at the Professors Table in the Great Hall awaiting the first years to enter the hall. Headmistress McGonagall stood at her podium and gave her welcoming speech. It consisted of the normal start of term notices. After her speech she conjured a stool and placed the Sorting Hat atop it.

"I will call each student forth to be sorted and then you shall be seated with your proper house. But first the Sorting Hat has a few words for you," Professor McGonagall said.

It was silent barely a moment before the Sorting Hat's song began. Its voice bellowed throughout the hall:

_I'm not a simple hat you see,_

_I'll put you where you're meant to be._

_Here at Hogwarts, you'll find your home,_

_Made by our Founders to sharpen and mold._

_They built this school and began their seeking,_

_To find bright students and spread their teachings._

_To each a separate House was devised,_

_To showcase what each founder prized,_

_When Godric was growing older,_

_He filled me with knowledge to take over._

_While you're here, you'll reside,_

_In one of the four houses, with great pride._

_ You could belong to Gryffindor, _

_Where the bold and noble dwell._

_Or with Sleek Slytherin,_

_Who aren't afraid of quell._

_How about Hufflepuff?_

_Home of the loyal and true._

_Or should you be in Ravenclaw;_

_Home of the wise and knew._

_So put me on and don't you worry,_

_I'll put you in the right house in a hurry!_

The Sorting Hat completed its song and Professor McGonagall began calling names. Dulcie stood in line, nervously waiting, when a familiar name was called out.

"Ashburton, Lucinda" it was the blonde girl from the wand shop. She walked up to the front of the Great Hall and sat on the stool. Dulcie thought it was a trick of the lighting, it seemed as though the Sorting Hat called out "Slytherin" before it even touched her head. A boy called Niko Diradyn was the first Hufflepuff and Bethany Jaxon joined Lucinda and her auburn friend, Eredith, in Slytherin. After a few more names, Lorcan was called and sorted into Ravenclaw as his mother had been. He was followed by Lysander who became a Gryffindor. The twins didn't appear at all upset by being separated.

"Malfoy, Dulcina." McGonagall announced. The name echoed in Dulcie's ears as she held her breath and made her way to the front of the Great Hall. She felt as if every eye was on her as she took her seat on the stool.

Placing the Sorting Hat on her head, she heard the Hat start deliberating. "Ah a Malfoy! I would normally know where to put you, but as the daughter of Hermione Granger this poses an interesting conflict. Oh my, where to put you. You've got the brains and definitely the heart not to mention the bravery and immense talent."

This went on for some time; the rest of the Hall began to whisper, "What's taking so long?" and "Surely she's not that important." Were some of the murmurs that Dulcie heard from under the wide brim of the Sorting Hat.

After waiting for more than half an hour, even the Professors were getting impatient. Dulcie thought to herself, "Do you know which house I should be in? It has been a while and I am sure everyone is getting quite hungry."

The Sorting Hat replied for all to hear, "I have sorted hundreds and thousands of students for nearing a millennium. I put Merlin in Slytherin and Dumbledore in Gryffindor. There has never been a witch or wizard that I couldn't place. That is—until now."


	8. Tea, Biscuits and Sights Unseen

In more than a thousand years, the Sorting Hat has put each and every pupil to their proper house. On occasion, the decision might have taken a bit longer than usual but nevertheless, this was unheard of. The Great Hall was filled with the echoes and roars of the students and staff, who, more than anything, wanted to know what was going to happen.

Taking control of the situation McGonagall shouted, "SILENCE!" in her most stern voice. Promptly everyone in the Hall stopped mid-sentence and took their seat. Speaking to the Sorting Hat, "Are you quite sure of your decision? Can the child not choose for herself?"

"Have you gone bloody mad? She is a Malfoy. Malfoy's have been in Slytherin House for generations." Draco finally lost it; surely this was some cruel joke.

"Draco, take Dulcie to my office. You know the password. I will join you there when the Sorting is finished." McGonagall turned back to the podium, "Peyton, Elizabeth!" she called.

Draco and Dulcie walked out of the Great Hall and walked down the corridor. "Dad, what is going to happen?"

"I don't know, this has never happened before. Why didn't you just tell them which house you wanted to be in?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. It just felt wrong to choose. Who else gets that choice?" Dulcie answered, frowning.

"I understand, Pumpkin" Seeing the look on her face, he quickly added, "I am not disappointed at all. It takes a lot of courage to do what you did. Many students might have just picked a house for it to be over. I am glad you did not make such a rash decision."

Dulcie blushed and looked down at her feet. They made their way to the seventh floor Gargoyle statue, "Password?" it asked.

"Boom." Draco replied, and the gargoyle sprang aside showing the entrance to the Head Master's Office.

Draco and Dulcie were in Professor McGonagall's office nearing a half hour when she walked in with Professor Trelawney and the Sorting Hat.

Placing the Hat on her desk, McGonagall looked to Dulcie and Draco, "I am not quite sure where to begin. This is a very peculiar situation. Dulcie is there any house that you prefer over the others?"

"No, Professor." Dulcie looked at her feet.

"Why can't the blasted Hat put her in a House? Is that not its job?" Draco asked frustratingly.

"She is the daughter of Malfoy and Granger. She is as much a Gryffindor as a Slytherin. She is smart enough to be in Ravenclaw and kind enough to make Hufflepuff proud. I have mulled over this many times. The fact is this: she is evenly fit for all houses, I cannot detect a preference in her, and the child will not choose. Therefore I cannot place her."

They went back and forth like this for nearly an hour. The whole time Professor Trelawney had remained silent, just staring at Dulcie. Finally she spoke, "When did the quill add her to the list?"

McGonagall checked the Student Scroll, "A few months ago, in April." she replied.

"Is that not—odd. Are magical children not added to the Scroll much sooner?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"Usually that is the case, what are you getting at Sybill?" McGonagall asked.

"I think th—" Professor Trelawney's voice trailed off and suddenly she became ridged; her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Dulcie, go outside. Now." Draco hissed not wanting his daughter to hear what was to come.

As Dulcie left the office, Professor Trelawney began to speak, but it was not her voice that came out.

"_The Child born of Enemies Past, began her life without the Magical Embrace. The Power to fulfill ones Dark Destiny was doth given, Dear Child heed these words: Before the Winter Solstice dies, you must find your Place, feed your mind, learn and create. Surpass your time, no turning back, you've wasted your gift and I will take it back."_

The grim voice was scarcely above a whisper but when it was done, Sybill sank to the floor. She panted to catch her breath and looked up to two very shocked and puzzled faces.

McGonagall knelt down to comfort her friend, she looked up to Draco, "Write that down." she said. Draco went to the desk and wrote down Trelawney's Prophecy, to stunned to do anything else.

"What's this fuss? I just felt faint." Trelawney said as she stood up. "I fancy a biscuit, Minerva do you have any?"

"Top desk drawer- Sybill, you just went into a trance." McGonagall replied taking a seat.

"Don't be daft Minerva. I think I would know if I had gone into a state." Trelawney replied as she retrieved the chocolate biscuits from the desk drawer.

"Ah Draco, please take a breath, you look faint." Dumbledore spoke from his portrait, gaining the attention of the room.

"Albus, what do you make of this?" McGonagall asked, still overly perplexed, ""_I will take it back' _what gift?"

"I need to see Hermione. Hermione needs to be here." Draco walked to the window and cast a Patronus Charm, the silver Occamy was out of site within moments.

While they waited for Hermione to arrive, they went over the prophecy. Dumbledore, still wise beyond measure, might have known more than he let on, but none present could tell. He just sat in his frame and listened to the others.

"I refuse to believe that my child was meant to be born a Squib. There must be another explanation." Draco was trying to muster some logical explanation or interpretation of the prophecy. He looked back at the parchment in his hand and reread the dark augur.

"I am sorry Draco, but this has to be about Dulcie and what else could it mean?" McGonagall replied.

"What is going on? Draco what is going on?" Hermione said walking into the Headmasters Office. "Why is Dulcie out there alone?"

"Honey, the Sorting Hat couldn't sort Dulcie and we came here and then …" Draco filled Hermione in on the Prophecy.

Hermione sank into one of the office chairs, visibly stunned. "What do we do?" She asked, her voice above a whisper.

And then Dumbledore began to speak, "It is clear that there lies an incredible future ahead of Dulcina. Before we can understand what that future is, she must follow the limit set forth from the scribe. She has to find her place by the Winter Solstice."

"If that's all she has to do, why can she not just choose a house, why was the Hat not able to place her?" Hermione asked.

"I do believe that the circumstances surrounding Dulcina, combined with her unwillingness to simply choose a house, plays a significant role in the prophecy. She has to find her own path and in doing so, will help her fulfill her '_Dark Destiny.'_ I also think that in searching for her own path, we should not tell her about this prophecy as that could influence her into a hasty decision."

"Where do we go from here? If she doesn't have a house, where will she sleep? Where will she eat her breakfast? When she earns house points which house will gain these points?" Hermione asked, worrisome that her daughter might become an outcast.

"I think I may have an idea for that." McGonagall said. "The Winter Solstice is four months from now. I propose that she spend time in each of the houses, a month in each. During which time, she will eat, sleep and study with her house mates."

"Minerva, that is a most excellent idea and the house points given accordingly I presume." Trelawney said looking up from her tea and biscuits.

"I agree with Sybill and Minerva." Dumbledore added. "I think I will be off now, other frames to visit and all. What an interesting year this is shaping up to be."

"So it is settled. Dulcie will spend a month in each house and live accordingly. The rest of the prophecy can be deciphered in due course, but for now it is late. Which house should she start in, so we can have her off to bed?" McGonagall asked.

"I think Dulcie should make that decision." Draco stated looking toward the door, knowing his daughter was on the other side.

"I want to take Dulcie back to Hogsmead for the night. We need to explain to her what is happening and I think that is best in our own flat." Hermione added.

"Quite understandable, I will owl you her schedule." McGonagall went to her desk and began looking through the schedules.

Draco and Hermione left the office and took Dulcie to their flat in Hogsmead. There were gone mere minutes when McGonagall looked up to see Sybill staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Think with the darkness coming, people would be more afraid."


	9. A Letter to my Readers

Hello Everyone,

I have decided that I will be posting all the new chapters of The Unsorted Child on HarryPotterFanFiction and on my facebook page Pottermore's Chosen Few.

The way this site is set up is far too complicated to navigate. My penname on HarryPotterFanFiction is AshleiMalfoy same as here.

Chapter Nine will be posted soon. I always post the chapters immediately on Facebook and then on HarryPotterFanFiction to await validation. It typically goes onto HarryPotterFanFiction about 3-5 days after I post it on Facebook.

If you have any questions you can email me at ashleimalfoy gmail dotcom

Thank you all for reading!

Exes & Ohs

~AshleiMalfoy


End file.
